


Shopping for Gifts

by RoguishRobin



Series: 25 Days of Fic-mas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John sees right through him, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock is trying to be sneaky, Sherlock loves Christmas and John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret, one he has been hiding for years and John ruins all his careful plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly came across a list of prompts for 25 days of fic-mas on tumblr from hudders-and-hiddles and since I'm procrastinating writing an essay wrote this instead. I hope you enjoy it. Don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the 25 days since I've exams coming up but oh well...here it goes. Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Christmas after season 3. Mary and John divorced, no baby, John is back in Baker Street since May. Not yet in a relationship but they're on the edge. :)

“So, you are working from 9 until 5, correct?” Sherlock asked John, who looked up from his carton of Gai Med Ma Moung suspiciously.

“Yes, since when are you so interested in my schedule. Usually, you don’t even notice when I’m gone,” he asked, his face scrunched in a frown. He looked adorable in Sherlock’s opinion but he couldn’t afford John to suspect anything so he had to deflect.

“I always notice when you’re not here,” he said sincerely and was delighted to see a light shade of pink dusting John’s cheeks.

“In that case: yes, I am working.”

Sherlock hummed and then John frowned again.

“Wait a minute, you’re not planning on trying out that experiment on the effectiveness of fire accelerants again, are you?”

Sherlock let John see his affronted expression, he didn’t even have to act too much. He was most definitely not planning on doing that experiment tomorrow, that was planned for after Christmas because he knew it would make John angry and didn’t want to spoil his Christmas cheer. Despite what other people thought, Sherlock could be very considerate, when it concerned John.

“No, I’m not. I was merely making conversation but I can stop if it bothers you,” Sherlock replied primly, turning back to his own food.

“Don’t be ridiculous Sherlock, you know I don’t want you to stop talking,” John said, nudging Sherlock with his woolen clad foot. Mrs. Hudson had knitted them for him, and he loved the comical reindeers on the bright red wool. Sherlock found them frightful yet on John they looked good. Like everything else.

Sherlock sighed, ever since John had moved back in that past May they had been dancing around each other.

It was different than it had been before, they were a lot closer now and Sherlock was certain that John loved him too, they simply hadn’t taken that step yet. Sherlock didn’t mind, he was enjoying the slow and easy journey towards that shared goal. They touched a lot more now and every time they cuddled a little bit longer, their touches lingering just a little longer, Sherlock’s skin tingling every time.

He studied John’s hair, shimmering golden in the soft fairy lights strung around the apartment, his skin glowing and his eyes sparkling warmly. John and Mrs. Hudson had spent all day decorating their apartment and now it looked truly festive but Sherlock barely noticed not when John looked so beautiful. Maybe they should leave the fairy lights up all year around. He had even spotted a sprig of mistletoe hung over the kitchen door, fireworks ignited in this stomach at the thought of what would happen if he and John happened to be standing under it at the same time.

However, as much as Sherlock loved John he wasn’t ready to share this one secret with him, not quite yet maybe next year.

Because Sherlock had a deep, dark secret one that only Mycroft knew of and his parents assumed.

Sherlock loved to go shopping for Christmas gifts and nobody was allowed to know. He had always loved to pick out the perfect gift for everyone ever since he was a little boy. He carried on with this tradition all his life even at the peak of his addiction. During his rebellious teenage years he had started to give the presents under Mycroft’s name and Mycroft not wanting to discourage Sherlock from something so human let him. Besides, Sherlock truly did give the best gifts, he managed to give you something you hadn’t even realised you wanted but afterwards questioned how you had lived without it before. Mycroft always opened Sherlock’s first dying to see what his little brother had bought for him.

That was what Sherlock had planned for the next day. He would get up, have a nice cup of tea and some toast and then brave the bustling streets of London to buy presents for his loved ones. He could only go shopping in December because otherwise it was cheating in Sherlock’s eyes, it was the one day where he didn’t mind the crowded shops, he actually loved the hectic chaos.

He had been planning this for weeks now, because ever since John had moved back in he and Sherlock had been inseparable and John couldn’t know about this, not yet.

Fortunately Sherlock was Sherlock and therefore had meticulously made his plans taking all contingencies into account.

 

John turned his attention back to the television once it became clear that Sherlock wasn’t going to say anything else lost in his thoughts once more.

He absentmindedly brushed a stray piece of rice off his shirt as he peeked at his eccentric and wonderful flatmate.

Sherlock had been acting odd in the last few weeks and John was slightly worried. Sherlock was obviously planning something and he was trying to be all sneaky as though he thought John wouldn’t notice. What Sherlock often overlooked was that John noticed everything about him because he just couldn’t look away.

John couldn’t imagine what it was, Sherlock didn’t have any cases on at the moment. Things between them were developing at a comfortable, easy pace and John loved the closeness that was developing between them. Everyday the space shrunk a little more and John swore to himself that once he had Sherlock in his arms he would never let go. He decided to stop worrying and have faith that Sherlock wasn't trying to blow up their kitchen again or worse.

His worry increased when Sherlock announced at half past nine that he was going to bed.

 

“You’re going to bed?” John looked dumbfounded.

“I’m tired,” Sherlock said annoyed, honestly, usually John nagged at him to get some sleep and now he was questioning him.

“Sherlock, it’s half past nine,” John said aghast.

“And I’m tired.” Sherlock’s terse reply made John sit up straighter.

“Are you sick?” he leaned over and placed a gentle hand on Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock was stuck, on one hand he didn’t want John to worry about him and possibly stay at home the following day, but on the other John’s hand felt so nice and warm, it had moved up into his unruly curls and was slowly scratching at his scalp. John’s hurried movement to feel his forehead had brought their bodies closer together.

“No, I … I’m fine,” Sherlock rasped out, his throat feeling dry.

“Well, if you’re sure? But come and call me if you need anything tonight, alright? Anything.”

Sherlock could feel the blush heating up his face when he thought of the implications of John’s words.

John was seemingly aware of what he had said too because his lips quirked up into a teasing smile.

“I will,” Sherlock said hoarsely and hurried to his room.

John watched him leave with a soft smile. He would surprise Sherlock and stay at home the next day, he was sure that Toby wouldn’t mind covering for him. They’d have a nice and cosy day in, just them and let the world go on outside.

 

Sherlock listened to John go through his regular morning routine, curling up under his duvet. When he heard John leave he got up, showered and dressed and then made breakfast. He was just drizzling honey over his toast when he heard the front door open and close and then the familiar steps climbing the stairs.

Sherlock panicked, what was John doing home? It was not his brightest moment, as he was forced to admit later, when he ducked behind the table with his toast still clutched in his hand. Maybe John had only come back to grab something he had forgotten and wouldn’t even notice Sherlock and question why he was up and hiding behind the table.

John had just run out to pick up Sherlock’s favourite pastries and tea from a bakery down the road. He wanted to spoil his mad detective for the day, because ever since John had returned to Baker Street Sherlock allowed him and the novelty still hadn’t worn off.

Which is why John was flabbergasted when he spotted Sherlock cowering behind the kitchen table.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” he asked, speaking slowly and quietly. He was getting quite worried about Sherlock’s peculiar behaviour especially when he sprung up and brushed off his dress trousers and greeted John as if nothing unusual had happened.

“John, hello. Did you forget something?”

“No, I took the day off and just grabbed us some breakfast,” John said, fine, if Sherlock wanted to pretend everything was normal then John could play along.

He tried not to look too hurt when he saw the flash of disappointment cross Sherlock’s face when he mentioned his day off but it was gone before he could say anything about it.

Sherlock furiously thought of what he should do or say next, all of his careful planning for naught.

“Oh that’s nice but I actually have some errands to run,” he said trying to edge closer to the door without John noticing. He cursed when he saw John’s face brighten and open his mouth.

“Actually, I just forgot. I don’t have any errands,” he blurted and John looked confused again.

“You do or you don’t? Sherlock are you feeling alright, you’ve been acting a bit odd lately?” John asked carefully, he didn’t want to pry if Sherlock didn’t want to share.

“I don’t! Well I do, but John … ugh ... you’re supposed to be at work,” blustered Sherlock and threw his hands up in frustration.

John couldn’t fully hide his grin in response to Sherlock, it was rare that Sherlock was incapable of coherent speech.

“Sherlock, you don’t have to tell me. I just meant that I’m here if you do want to talk about whatever it is that’s on your mind. And if you want to run those errands by yourself that’s fine, I’ll just have a cosy day in. Anyways, I’ve been dying to read my new Galbraith novel without you deducing the ending after the first chapter.”

“After the first three pages,” sniffed Sherlock, he didn’t understand how John could stand to read detective novels. They were always so transparent.

“Sure,” John agreed affably and put the bag from the bakery on the table and went into the sitting room leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.

Well, that could have gone a lot worse, thought Sherlock and grabbed one of the pastries. He should have known that John wouldn’t pry and let him do his own thing. Sherlock felt heat creep across his face that John had noticed him sneaking around. He’d definitely have to work on that.

“I’m leaving now. I should be home for dinner,” Sherlock called into the sitting room and looked in to find John sprawled in his chair devouring the pastry, his book next to him.

“Fine, I’ll see you later.” John’s warm smile followed him all the way down the stairs and out of the front door but then Sherlock had to turn around.

He had been wrong about his plans already, maybe he was wrong to keep this a secret too. John certainly wouldn’t judge him or laugh at him. Feeling a sudden burst of excitement at the thought of sharing this with John, Sherlock bounded up the stairs and into the sitting room to find John just as he’d left him.

John lifted an eyebrow in an expression of mild curiosity. He was actually dying to know what Sherlock was up to but had learned early on that Sherlock was more likely to share if you left it alone.

“I’mactuallygoingtobuyChristmasgifts,” Sherlock blurted out, his face a delightful shade of red. John yearned to kiss the bashful smile off his face.

“Could you repeat that? Didn’t quite catch it,” he asked smiling and Sherlock forced himself to repeat himself calmly.

“I said that I was on my way to shop for Christmas presents and was wondering whether you’d like to join me?”

John felt gob-smacked. This was what Sherlock had been planning for weeks. He realised that this was important to Sherlock so instead of chuckling he kept a straight face and replied with all the sincerity he could muster, “I would love to Sherlock!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly and it's unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading.


End file.
